It Started With a Dance
by unmistakablegryffindor
Summary: Join Timothy as he and Damian protects his best friend from the Spirit of the Goat, an assassin who targets the eldest child of rich and powerful people, and as he tries to bond with his younger "brother". Bad summary, please forgive.


**Hi guys! I decided to write a Batman fic. Please let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas for the story I'll be more than happy to hear your suggestions, though I can't promise that I'll use them.**

 **Enough of that. On with the story!**

* * *

 **21** **st** **October 2015**

 **Damian is 14, Tim is 15 and its Lynn's 15** **th** **birthday.**

Chapter 1

"I'm NOT going!" yelled Damian Wayne.

"You have to idiot, its _Lynn Austin's_ birthday," replied Tim, trying to force Damian's suit into his hand.

"So? It's not my fault."

"Lynn is the daughter of Michael Austin. The founder of _Austin Enterprises?_ Come on Dami, I promise she's actually really nice." Reassured Tim.

"And how would you know?"

"She's at Gotham Academy. She'll be in your year when you attend."

"I AM NOT ATTENDING COMMON SCHOOL!"

"For God's sake Damian put on the suit."

"No!"

* * *

 **1 hour later…**

"I hate you all," sulked Damian.

"I know you mean love," replied Dick, cheerfully.

Must you be so arrogant?"

"Says Mr. Raised to rule the world," replied Dick with a smirk.

Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian where all in the limo driving to the Austin Mansion. After ten minutes of resisting, Damian reluctantly got into his tuxedo with the threat of no patrolling for a month.

"Why are we invited to this party anyway?" asked Damian.

"I've been friends with Michael Austin since we were children. Tim met Lynn when he was nine and has been friends with her since," answered Bruce.

"I think Lynn's joining me and Cass for Halloween too. How about you Damian?" asked Tim.

"I'll pass," said Damian sourly.

"We're here, stop fighting. And best behaviour," said Bruce sending Damian a look.

"Fine."

* * *

The mansion was slightly smaller than Wayne Manor and was much more modern. When they entered the entrance hall decked in marble, they gave their names and were pointed up the marble staircase. They entered the hall, where 100 guests were already mingling.

"Bruce! So glad you could come!" called a blonde man with kind brown eyes.

"Wouldn't miss it Michael," replied Bruce.

"And this is your new ward?" he gestured to Damian who was successfully trying not to sulk.

"Yes this is Damian."

"Ah, nice to meet you Mister Damian. Lynn's talking to one of my co-workers family. Ah, here she is."

A newly 15 year old girl walked towards the group in a dark blue gown. She had natural honey blonde hair the same as her father's and her deceased mother's blue green eyes.

"Hey Tim! Bruce, Dick and you must be Damian!" she greeted them.

"Happy birthday!" said Tim, giving her a quick hug before handing her a gift bag.

"Oh, thanks guys!"

Damian was intrigued. He was expecting a stuck up, formal girl. But instead he was given a friendly, easy going girl. He didn't get it. The world must be lying to him.

* * *

Tim followed Lynn to a table where all her many presents were stacked. She put his present on the pile.

"It'll take me until Christmas time to unwrap all these!" she said happily.

"I'll help you like last year," offered Tim, referring to the time they spent unwrapping her presents from her 14th birthday.

"That'll be fun! Come by tomorrow," she said.

"I'll be there. Do you know what you're going to dress up as for Halloween?"

"Yeah but I'm not telling," she grinned mischievously. "What about you?"

No clue. Any ideas?" he asked.

"Hmm… Robin?" she replied with a smirk. (Yes she knows about Robin after accidentally walking in on Tim getting changed out of uniform)

"Let me think… no." he replied.

Lynn's ringing laugh came out. "Why not?" she fake pouted.

"I'm the Red Robin. Not only am I not the Robin anymore, but my younger _brother_ has taken the mantle."

"Damian? I thought you were supposed to train for a few years." She said.

"Yeah, well, thing is, he was a former assassin and was trained by birth. The only _training_ he needs is in conversation skills and humanity," Tim replied sourly.

"Oh Tim, it's not his fault. It's the way he was raised. I'm sure he'll be a lot better after he adjusts."

Tim sighed. "I hope so."

"Anyway, anything interesting going around?" asked Lynn.

"Well, there's this guy going around calling himself the Spirit of the Goat. Does that count as interesting?"

"That _is_ fairly interesting. What does he do?" inquired Lynn.

"Well…" Tim started slightly uncertain whether to tell her the full details. "He murders young rich, influential people and hangs them at important historical sites."

"That's… disgusting and horrible," said Lynn wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I know."

"You are being careful out there, right Tim?" asked Lynn, concerned.

"Of course I am Lynn, don't worry yourself over it."

* * *

Damian was bored. _Extremely_ bored. Parents of girls his age or older kept on throwing their daughters at him wherever he went so he decided to retreat to the side of the room were Tim and Lynn were having a conversation. When he got close enough, he couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Well, there's this guy going around calling himself the Spirit of the Goat. Does that count as interesting?"

 _What is he doing!_ Thought Damian.

"He murders young, rich, influential people and hangs them at important historical sites."

 _He's giving away important information!_

"You're being careful out there, right Tim?"

 _Great, AND she knows that he's the Red Robin._

"Drake? May I speak with you for a moment?" Damian asked, after retreating from behind the pillar he was behind without them noticing.

"Uh… yeah?" replied Tim, surprised that the former assassin was seeking his company.

They both walked a short distance away from Lynn, while a family, taking the opportunity of the absence of Tim, introduced their eldest son to her.

* * *

"What is it?" Said Tim after sending a glare towards Lynn's new company.

"How much have you told her?"

"What?"

"How much have you told Lynn about our identities?" snapped Damian.

"How did you… you were eavesdropping!" said Tim.

"Anyone could have heard you. You shouldn't be parading your identity to every beautiful woman you meet!"

"I don't parade my identity! Lynn's the only… wait, do you think Lynn's beautiful?"

"I… that's not the point!"

"Ha! I knew you were human!"

"I swear I will kill you if you don't shut up."

"Ok! Ok! Keep your katana on. So Damian, any other women that have caught your…"

"Grrrr," growled Damian.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" laughed Tim.

"Your girl is being harassed by that Spanish guy by the way," said Damian, indicating a 15 year old boy talking to Lynn, who was moving closer and closer, while Lynn looked slightly uncomfortable and was subtly moving away.

Tim's expression immediately darkened. "That son of a…" his muttering continued as he made his way towards Lynn, ignoring Damian's smirk.

* * *

"Do you want to dance?" asked Tim, coming behind Lynn. She spun around quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Please," she begged. They left the Spanish boy, Peter, looking disgruntled.

They walked to the centre of the room and started waltzing with the others.

"I owe you my life," said Lynn.

"What was he doing?" asked Tim chuckling.

"He was talking mostly about himself and how he makes wonderful sangrias. I asked him what he put in them and he turned pink and started talking about the weather. Also he doesn't know the meaning of personal space and he kept on trying to whisper in my ear," she replied.

Tim put his mouth near her ear. "Like this?" he whispered huskily.

"No, he was much better at it" she stated matter of factly.

Tim exaggerated a gasp. "I'm offended!"

The pair danced on, oblivious to the obvious anger from boys that wanted to swoon the gentle girl, or the amused looks from Michael Austin and Bruce Wayne. Oblivious from the confused look on Damian Wayne's face as he tried to make sense of why girls think annoying him with unnecessary giggling, was a form of flirting.

The pair danced on, until they were rudely interrupted by a man jumping through the glass ceiling.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! I have this story set up for a Tim/OC pairing but if you would like some Damian/OC going on, let me know.**

 **If there are any errors or anything you think I should add, tell me!**


End file.
